darkageofcamelotfandomcom-20200214-history
Expansions
Mythic has produced seven expansions (5 retail, 2 free) for DAoC. Currently, all expansions are available for download free of charge. Note: A recent patch is mentioned in this list due to its impact on one of the expansions. Shrouded Isles (SI, November 12, 2002) - Added 6 new classes (Necromancer, Reaver; Savage, Bonedancer; Valewalker, Animist), 3 races (Inconnu, Valkyn, Sylvan) and a brand new land for each realm near the size of the old world (in addition to the old world), which also includes epic dungeons. This expansion pack is now a free download. Foundations (Housing, June 18, 2003) - Free expansion which added player housing and Consignment Merchants (the ability for players to set up a shop and sell in-game items, whether crafted or loot from monsters). Trials of Atlantis (ToA, October 28, 2003) - Added 3 new races (Half-Ogre, Frostalf, Shar) and high level content and zones (which are the same for each realm), also includes new terrain graphics for all areas of the game (including trees). This expansion pack is now a free download, as of October 31, 2005. The expansion featured items known as artifacts, and extra abilities known as "Master Levels". Artifacts, obtained by hidden encounters only become useful when the player finds the three scrolls hoarded by Atlantean monsters. Furthermore, artifacts must gain experience in order to reach their full potential. New Frontiers (NF, June 22, 2004) - Remake of the game's realm vs. realm warfare (free, required expansion). This included making the entire frontiers one zone (instead of each realm's frontier being separated), redesigning keeps and adding towers, and adding numerous types of siege aparatus. Catacombs (Cata, December 7, 2004) - Added 5 new classes (Heretic; Vampiir, Bainshee; Warlock, Valkyrie), instanced dungeons (where players entering certain areas get their own private dungeon to hunt in), and new zones and quests with an emphasis on faster and easier leveling. Also includes new player model graphics and new graphics for all the games' dungeons (except Darkness Falls). As of February 6, 2007, players may now download and venture into the depths of the Catacombs for free. This expansion can be downloaded via the website for no extra charge. Darkness Rising (DR, October 11,2005) ( February 1, 2006 in Europe) - Introduced Champion weapons (much like epic armor), player mounts (horses), Champion Levels and subclassing (small abilities from another class), new dungeons and instanced zones for the new Champion Quests and new graphics for the game world's models (such as barns, haystacks and forts, this includes the Darkness Falls dungeon and the capital cities) which are following the design ideas presented in Mythic's new graphics for the starting cities. Darkness Rising was also the first paid expansion to Dark Age of Camelot able to be downloaded. A trailer has been created by GOA to showcase this expansion. Mythic also introduced a new island, called Agramon, which acts as a central island that connected the frontiers of the three realms. Unlike the rest of the Frontiers zones, there are no keeps and any player from any realm can open the gates that border the island. Labyrinth of the Minotaur (LotM, November 5, 2006) - Features include a new race (The Minotaur), a new hybrid class (The Mauler), a new RvR dungeon, and additional Champion Levels (6-10). Until this expansion, Mythic had never given each of the three realms the same race or class. New New Frontiers (NNF, September 5, 2007) - While officially a patch and not an expansion, there were significant changes to the layout of keeps and towers as well as a revamp of the Siegecraft line (including the addition Siege Towers and Tents) in patch 1.90. The playerbase is referring to this patch as the "New, New Frontiers." Category:Expansions